


Super Nova

by lokasennascribe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Asexual Keith (Voltron), BAMF Keith (Voltron), Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Original Character(s), Parkour, References to Depression, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: When a soul learns to shine it most likely will outshine itself. And like a super Nova, it's last moments will be it's brightest.





	1. Chapter 1

When Liyola was a child she was not one to open up to people. Not that she wasn't kind or respectful. She just didn't see the point of letting people know everything about her. When she was seven she had told as much to her parents. They didn't see the issue, but not in an uncaring way. They were private people in their own right. They simply told her not to bottle everything inside. 

Somehow that was what stuck with her the most. To not be alone in her own existence. The lesson was a good one, and simply told.  
When Liyola was orphaned from a terror attack she was thirteen. She had cried and had been sad, but she knew her parents would not have wanted her to suffer. So she made the most of the foster system. She didn't sit around and be ideal through her school years either. She trained and prepared to be a soldier. She graduated with the assurance that she was already set in her career. 

She joined as soon as she could. Her training years were hard, fast, and wonderful. She caught the attention of many higher ups. Her skill in combat and decisive logic where well honed. She however began to see some shadows in the army. Her lack of unneeded fraternizing aloud her to see plans as they where, without blindingly trusting her fellows. The leaders didn't fight for the common good. They where not protecting, they where conquering. 

She adamantly refused to follow orders that would mindlessly destroy civilians. She didn't speak out to her leaders, but others still took notice. Eventually she was approached by a fellow soldier. He spoke in a hushed voice as he sat across from her in the mess hall. She listened intently as he explained that he was also against the system. He offered her a place among others with the same idea. She accepted. They put her through tests, but she passed each with little issue. Soon she was one of them. She was a Blade of Marmora.

She spent years fighting alongside them. Her eyes never leaving her goals. Taking down the empire and all it's evil. Her skill was equal among those in the Blade. She was neither above or below them. She may have gained rank in the army, but not among them. She went on any mission she was assigned without complaint. 

Then one day her team had a case of bad luck. The alarms went off and chaos broke out. In the end she was the only one who made it back on board. Her lover had sacrificed himself for her. But even with that she still was injured. Her mind fuzzy as she tried to steer her ship, but to no avail. She passed out without any idea of where she was.

When she awoke it was in a shack of a house. A man greeted her with silence as he tinkered with some device. She knew that he held no threat to her. He had saved her life, patching her up and nursing her to health. Her body ached for days as the flesh knitted itself back together. The man had only talked to her when he needed to. When she was in good enough shape she began to work on her ship. The man, Steven, helped when he could. Eventually she had to halt her work. The parts she needed didn't exist on the planet. She had Steven order her parts to make what she needed. 

Steven worked most days, leaving early and coming back late. So she occupied herself with exploring. Her mother had been 3/4 galra. A chameleon like race had been in her ancestry, and she had inherited a slight amount of the trait. Her skin was therefore pale but with a undertone of purple. Her eyes where a yellowish white with a bright yellow Iris. Her hair was a grey purple and her ears where hidden by a hoodie, or a hat. So the few humans she meet didn't take much notice. Thinking her sickly or a addict. 

She explored the cave systems in the hills. She could taste something in the air. A power that begged to be tasted. She knew that it was ancient and not of Earth. She felt lonely even with this being. Her heart ached for her lover. An empty spot in her life. 

Steven seemed to have the same emptiness. He had no family, or he never said as much. He spoke of his work as a dull drool. She herself found a longing for company. Then one night they let it happen. They took solace with each other. It wasn't love, just an agreement. Neither found love I the other, just company. Then one night she felt a churn in her stomach. She told him a week later that a child took hold in her body. His eyes became sad. 

Within a month Liyola was nearly ready to fly away. However her child was growing and she dared not leave until it's birth. The two knew that the child would never fit in their lives. However Steven assured her that if she left it with him, he would see to it that it was raised well. So when she birth a boy, she left it with him. He looked at the boy with fear and sadness. Not love. She knew she looked at him the same. Her heart did not love the child, but she did not hate him either. Steven let her leave without a goodbye. The only thing she left them was her blade, knowing that her return would never be complete. 

She was right. She sent out an encrypted message that something was alive in the quadrant, then she was cut off by galra fighters. She didn't fight as the ship carrying her exploded in a flare of fire and pain. 

Steven found a box that worked as a crib. He also found a young girl to watch over his son. The girl was old enough to understand his need to be gone. She never asked but she knew that Steven didn't love his child. He had always been told his emotions where dull. It had been a problem when he became a doctor. He never sugar coated his announcements, but that didn't mean he was cruel. He even named his son himself. He named him Keith. 

Steven had a lot of money, but spent very little of it. Perhaps that was the one lesson he taught his son. Not to spend money when you could live off a few dollars. Keith and Steven never talked much. Once Keith started school the nanny was let go. Keith had tried to engage himself with Steven, but he was never successful. The only time the two spent together was dinner and school meetings. Keith grew up on his own morals.

The first time Steven decided to involve himself with Keith the boy was ten. Steven had gotten home early. The sound of a struggle alarmed the doctor. He had rushed in to find a man pinning his sobbing son to the floor. Steven had hauled the man off and beat him. The police had taken the attacker away and Steven returned to his son. The boy meet his eyes and Steven knew the man had been there before. Steven enrolled Keith in self defense classes, and shortened his hours so he could be home with Keith. Neither tried to become closer, but Steven would be damned if he let a child suffer like that again. 

The self defense classes had turned out to be a good thing. Keith was urged to get into martial arts and gymnastics. Then Steven moved from the small town to a city. Keith couldn't find a gym close enough that his father would not growl at. So Keith took to training on his own. He would come home from school and take a run on the treadmill and go a few rounds with the punching bag. Then he would sneak out of the mediocre apartment and go rooftop running. His father had specifically set up the home gym so Keith wouldn't sneak off. 

Steven had picked up so many hours in the city that he was rarely ever home. He had thus asked a neighbor to check in on his son. Ryou Shirogane was a retired Marine Sargent . Ryou knew about Keith sneaking out. He let the boy do what he wanted, knowing that he needed the space. 

So Keith learned to do what kids at his school called parkour. He was thirteen when he meet others who ran the roofs. They where much older, twenty something. The four adults took to him right away. They involved him in their runs, which where package delivery. Sometimes to ordinary people, sometimes for shady men that twitched with withdrawal. 

Keith grew up idolizing the four adults. He told them everything, listened to their advice, and came to them with his problems. Ryou disapproved of them, but let Keith make his own choices. 

When Keith became seventeen he was tossing poker chips at a light post. He was graduating the next year and he didn't know what he wanted to do. Which is when Ryou came out to stand next to him. 

"Galaxy Garrison." The man spoke softly. "I got a nephew who is attending there. You probably would fit in." 

Keith agreed. He scheduled a tour and after five minutes decided that he had to go there. The next year he graduated and spent the summer studying, roof running, and buying school supplies.

Keith left the day of his check in without saying goodbye to his father. He was waved off by his team and Ryou, but his father was at work. Keith drove with no regrets. 

~

Keith meet Takashi Shirogane on check in day. The man was a student volunteer at the check in. Keith recognized him right away from the pictures in Ryou's house. 

"Shirogane-san?" Keith muttered. Ryou was a stickler for honorifics.

"Uh? Hello?" The man smile awkwardly. Keith smiled faintly back.

"I know your uncle Ryou. He was my mother hen for nine years." Keith explained. Takashi, or rather Shiro as he wished to be called, smiled largely. Shiro quickly became friendly, introducing Keith to some older students. One made a racist joke about Keith being from China so Keith cussed him out in Korean for two minutes straight. Shiro laughed his head off. 

Keith quickly made a life at the Garrison. He advanced quickly in his classes. He made friends with Shiro and another upperclassmen, Penelope. She was a girl that was in a constant state of chaos. Her style always changing, her hair color in flux, and her moods as steady as a leaf in a storm. 

It was here that Keith found out more about himself. Penelope had set him up on a date. The girl meet him at a cafe and they chatted about nothing in particular. She walked back to the dorms with him. She didn't stay at the door. She laughed as she kissed him. Her hands wondering his body, unclasping his shirt and pants. Keith gently nudged her away. 

'I can't. I'm not, not interested." Keith cringed as he gestured towards him groin. She sighed and smiled back. The two instead stayed up all night and chatted. She left him for class in the morning


	2. Chapter 2

Keith later talked to Penelope about his lack of interest in the girl. She asked him questions about what he like in girls, and in the end the two found he simply didn't like girls. He nearly had a heart attack when he realized this, but Penelope helped him accept himself. Thus she dedicated her time to indulging his romantic rambling.   
She would sit and listen to Keith coo over his classmates. He didn't really fall in love with any of them, but he could dream. Shiro found his fantasy to be funny. He would tease the boy about it whenever a cute boy would be in range. Keith didn't become a softer person at this time. He was still himself, but he was more open to his close friends.   
Then Shiro was qualified for the kerbroes mission. Keith was just as excited about it as Shiro was. The trio had a happy send off, and Shiro promised to bring them back some stones.   
The wait was exciting, until the news that the mission failed was sent out. Keith felt his life go up in a flash of fire. He blew up nearly right away. The professors understood the first few times, then it became to much. Keith had one last explosive argument then was sent away.   
Steven meet Keith outside of Garrison front gates. He tossed his bag in the back of the pickup and joined his father in the front. They rode in silence, until Keith realized that they where driving towards the old house. The one he had been born in. However the crude single wide trailer did not come into view. Instead in it's place was a shack. Steven pulled up to it and parked.

"Keith, I am disappointed in you." Steven sighed. Keith bite his tounge and let his head hang.

"You know that I never loved you, but I never hated you. Your mother was the same. In all honesty I have spoiled you. Let you do as you please your whole life. However I feel no need to start correcting you now. Instead I am doing the second best." 

"And what's that?" Keith asked, finally looking up at his fa-Stevens face. It was empty of any warmth or love. It was cold and unattached.

"I am abandoning you. You will live here or you will move. I don't care. But I already have you disowned legally. I will have someone show up once a month, to see if this is empty, or if I have to clean your head off the walls. What you do now is not going to effect me anymore." Steven explained. Keith wanted to be shocked but he wasn't. Steven had never really been a part of his life. So Keith just nodded and popped open the door.

"One last thing. Your ma's knife." Steven tossed the wrapped blade on the boys lap. Keith nodded stiffly. He griped the blade tight and stepped out. He grabbed his bag and Steven drove off. That was the last time Keith saw him in person. 

~~

Keith learned that he was rather bad at interviews. The places he applied to would rarely even finish the interview before they told him no. He was nearly ready to give up, until he meet a girl named Jimin. She was jogging when Keith walked out of another interview, growling and cursing at the sidewalk. She slowed down. When she saw him and smiled.

"You look like you could use a stress reliever. Wanna join me for the rest of my jog?" She seemed so nice that Keith agreed. They jogged for a good ten minutes before she stopped and told him to join her in sitting in the lush grass. She prompted him to open up and he just let his troubles spill out. She listened closely and smiled at his passionate ramble. 

"So you really need a job?" She asked, a twinkle in her eye. Keith nodded. "Well I could help. A friend of mine has an underground club. It's for all kinds of people, but he is always looking for performers."

"What kind of performers?" Keith wasn't fazed by the wink at illegal work.

"Oh any kind. Music, dance, comedy, magic, anything really." Jimin winked. Keith huffed a half laugh.

"Sure I'll try it out."

~~

Keith meet Jimin a week later, she picked him up on her hover bike. She drove down a few roads Keith didn't recognize. They finally came to a stop at a mediocre house. She lead hi. I side, but it was empty. Then she opened a closet, slide the air vent tot the side, inserted a key into some slot and the floor to her left clicked. She pushed it down and to the side.

"Tunnel." She smirked at him. The two climbed down the ladder and followed the tunnel a good four mile before they reached the end. Jimin pushed open the door and Keith nearly fell over from the sent of makeup and perfume. The room was what you would expect from an illegal club. One wall was lined with vanities that had name cards above them. The other wall had shelves the reached the ceiling. Each shelf was filled with clothes and shoes. There where three doors, the one they came in, one labeled 'show' and the other was a locker room. 

"The locker room is for your personal items, and it has showers and toilets. The water is never warm though. The clothes are not like specific costumes, you can wear your own outfit, as long as it approved. You will have to bring your own makeup. Uh, oh and no customers are aloud backstage."


End file.
